A new Warrior plus a couple of changes
by dandog
Summary: A friend of Giles sends someone to replace Buffy when she runs away at the end of season 2. The replacement, A 17 year old boy that the scoobies find out is not a normal human. Main chars will be Xander and an Oc.
1. Chapter 1

The full moon shone down on New York, illuminating the tall skyscrapers and the busy streets. It was a spectacle to tourists, but beneath the snazzy lights, were something that if they ever caught wind of, would ruin the city. A figure stood on the rooftop of one of the buildings, his short black hair seemingly unfazed by the constant gust of wind, unlike his black knee-length jacket, which was moving erratically.

He sighed, his handsome features illuminated by the moonlight, as were his brown eyes. He looked through the darness, his eyes allowing him to see far further than a normal human should. He watched as a young couple ran through the streets, two figures with facial deformations and fangs chasing after them, and getting closer by the second.

He dashed right, jumping a 15 foot gap to reach the next building, then continued to close in on the chase. He finally stopped as he reached the edge of a building, and waited until the couple ran past below him before jumping off. He landed on an unsuspecting chaser, who crashed to the ground under the sudden impact. In an instant the boy was off him and jumped towards the other vampire, his fist slamming into it's face and sending it stumbling back. The boy landed, then spun, backfisting the vampire. He finished by slamming a left into it's gut, doubling it over and driving the stake in his right hand into it's chest. It managed a look of surprise before exploding into dust.

The other vampire slowly stood, snarling at the boy. He charged at the newcomer, only for the boy to  
sidestep and slam a foot into the side of his knee, the vampire's forward momentum causing the knee to  
continue to twist to an unnatural angle before it gave way and broke. The vampire screamed in pain and fell  
to the ground. It instinctively reached for it's injured knee, but the boy intercepted with a kick to the face.

The vampire's head slammed back into the concrete and it cried out in pain again before the boy slammed  
a stake into it's chest. The boy stood, ignoring the vampire as it turned to dust, and turned to look at the  
shell shocked couple.

"Moonlight walks aren't real romantic when you're dead, keep that in mind from now on," He said, before jumping the 20 feet needed to reach the top of the building beside him, and dissapearing into the night.

**\\BUFFY///**

Peter Crackerly sighed and pinched his nose as he hung up his phone. He instinctively reached up for his glasses, about to clean them, before realising that he now wore contact lenses. His longtime friend was in need of help, and he was going to give it to him. Rupert Giles was one of the only good watcher's left, and now his slayer had run away, leaving the hellmouth with only the slayers group of friends and an ageing watcher to defend it.

Giles had defended the salyer of course, and Peter couldn't blame him. He was attached to the potential he was sent to train, and couldn't imagine what it would be like if anything happened to her. He would grab her and run to the hellmouth to help out if he thought that it would do anygood, but it would leave New york defenseless. Well his half anyway. But, he did have someone he could send. He picked up the phone and dialed number 2 on his speed dial.

"_Hello"_

"Bo its Peter," the watcher said.

_"Hey Pete, what's up?"_

_"_I was wondering if you could do me a favour. You would get to save the world alot more then we do now, and there would be more vampires and demons," He replied.

"_What's the catch?"_

" No catch, its the hellmouth. The slayer has run away, and it needs someone to protect it. There are already a group of individuals doing the best they can, but they are just humans, and they can't make up for the slayer. You can though."

_"Giles needs help huh?"_

"Yes"

"_Okay, I'll go, I still owe him for saving me that time. I'll let my partner know what's going on, he should be able to cope with it, but he'll need your help, he has other stuff to protect people from too you know."_

"Thankyou. Stay safe Bo, and if I hear that you got killed, I'll bring you back to life just so Joan can rub it in your face," He said. His potential, Joan, was always competitive, and took any chance she had to rub an acheivement in Bo's face.

"_Gotcha. See you... when I see you I guess. Bye"_

Peter smiled and hung up the phone, Instantly dialling Rupert's number.

"Rupert," he said as the other watcher picked up then phone, "Reinforcements are on the way."

Bo stood ontop of a local newspaper building, watching as the citizens of the city went on with their lives, not knowing anything about the dangers that were around after dark. He squinted as the sun reflected off of the back windscreen of a car, and turned around, just as a man in red spandex and a mask landed infront of him.

"Webhead," he said, nodding to the local superhero.

"Bo," Spiderman replied.

"I have to leave for a while. The slayer protecting the hellmouth ran away, so I'm stepping up to the plate."

"Need any help?"

"Nah man, not yet anyway. You focus on protecting here, this city needs you." Bo said, smiling, "Peter and Joan will start patrolling this side of town too, so don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't," Spidey replied. He held out his hand to Bo, "Good luck,"

"Thanks," Bo said, shaking his hand, "I'll keep in touch."

Suddenly a police car roared down the street, sirens blaring.

"Catch you on the flip side," Spiderman said before front flipping off of the building and freefalling a few meters before shooting a web onto a nearby building and swinging off in the direction the police car went.

**\\BUFFY///**

**SUNNYDALE**

**3 DAYS LATER**

"Great plan Oz," Xander said as he struggled at the ropes that bound his hands together. Oz was to his right, stoic as usual, despite them bieng surrounded

by 4 vampires. They had been chasing after a fleeing vampire when they had found themselves surrounded by his gang. In an act of bravery they charged at the vampires. They managed to take 1 out before they were taken captive. They were alive because the vampires worshipped some demon that supposedly could make them immune to sunlight by sacrificing either two humans or goats, Giles said that the translations were a little sketchy.

"Yeah, Gotta remember to run like a sissy next time," Oz replied.

"Exactly man," Xander said, "I knew I could start the new craze,"

"If I don't make it, tell Will-"

"What do you mean if you don't make it. If you don't make it, I probably won't either," Xander said, watching as the vamps argued over who was going to read the spell out loud.

"Good point," Oz said as one of the vamps stood infront of them and began to chant.

"Hey! Your epidermis is showing!" Xander shouted to the vampire, causing it to stop chanting and start checking itself over.

The other vampires groaned in annoyance. "Not again,"

One of the vampires stepped forward and staked the idiot vampire, grabbing the page with the spell on it before it fell to the ground. The ashes of the vampire fell to the ground, alongside four other piles of dust.

"Okay," The vampire said, glaring at Xander and Oz, " If I hear anything that isn't a chant, I start cutting tongues out. Got it," It growled at them before looking down at the spell. It opened its mouth and was about to start chanting when it felt a pain in it's chest. It looked down and saw the pointy end of a stake sticking through it's chest before everything turned black and it exploded into dust, revelealing a 17 year old former resident of New York.

"Hey guys, hope I'm not intruding," He said, grinning at the enraged look on the vampire's faces.

"You're gonna regret that boy," One of them growled out as it charged at him. He simply sidestepped and slammed his forearm into the vampire's throat, sending it chrashing to the ground on it's back. It didn't even realise that it had been staked until it was too late. The boy stared at the remaining two vampires and walked towards them.

They growled and seperated, one to the left, and one to the right, and they started to advance on him.

In one fluid motion he pulled a knife from the sheath on his thigh and threw it at the vampire to the left. The knife embedded itself into the surprised vampire's forehead, it's screams echoing into the night a few seconds later as the skin surrounding where the blade was started to sizzle.

"The blade was crafted in holy water," he said, smirking. In an instant he had closed the distance between himself and the vampire to the right, and he hooked it in the jaw. He followed up with a punch to the nose, breaking it. He grabbed the back of the vampire's head and slammed it into his knee before finally staking it.

Xander and Oz watched in shock as he walked over to the lats vampire and yanked his knife out, quickly following by spinning around and slicing it's head off.

"You guys alright?" He asked, cutting the rope around their wrists.

"Yeah, thanks," Oz and Xander replied at the same time.

"Who are you?" Xander asked, "Or should it be what are you?"

"I'm Bo. You guys are friends of the slayer I take it?" he said, more of a statement than a question.

Xander narrowed his eyes, his hand subtlely moving towards his hidden stake. "Why do want to know?"

"Cause a friend of Rupert Giles sent me to help you," At Xander's look of 'Yeah Right', he pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and tossed it to Oz. "Ask him if you want,"

"I'm sorry about that," Giles said to Bo, who sat across from him on his couch. After verifying with Giles that Bo was a good guy, Xander and Oz brought him to the watcher's house. "But I would of been dissapointed if they had of believed you straight away,"

Bo grinned, "No problem. Peter said that you guys were slayerless now," he said, the grin fading.

"Yes," Giles said solemnly. The mood of the whole scooby gang that had assembled, turned sad. "I'm afraid that Buffy had a traumatic experience and couldn't cope."

"Well I'm not one to judge someone I don't even know, but I would like it if you guys would let me take her place, atleast until she comes back." Bo said, "If you guys have survived two years fighting evil without powers or knowing the first thing about fighting, then you're as important in this fight as a lightsabre is to a jedi,"

"Not another geek," Cordelia grumbled, "Wait, what makes you think you're better at this than us?"

"This," Bo said, picking up a nearby sword and bending the blade after a little struggle, shocking everyone.

"How the hell did you do that?" Willow shouted, before realising she said it outloud. She blushed and hid herself against Oz.

"It's a long story," Bo said, sitting downi, "I've always been a natural with magic. I could cast almost any spell I set my eyes on, but I didn't really care," This caused Willow to look at him confused, as did Giles, "I've always wanted to be a fighter. I love it, and a couple of years ago I did a spell that was supposed to make me stronger, but instead it turned me into a demon. I still look the same, and I'm still who I always was, except it changed my body. Made me stronger, faster, the whole shibang. And It's not like I'm going to try and reverse it, I mean look at all the good I can do know, what better way to kill evil than to use it's own power against it.

"Cool," Oz said, his eyebrow raised slightly. Xander and the other's nodded, though they looked a little wary.

Bo gave them a minute to let it sink in before talking again, "So, how many of you know how to fight? I don't mean karate or anything, I mean how to use a vamp's strength against it." None of them spoke up or raised a hand, "Even before I used the spell, I could still take on a vamp and win without getting hit...too badly." He smiled, "Guess it's training time then huh"

**\\BUFFY///**

(A/N: Okay guys, This is a story that I have been working on for a while. i've made 3 other versions of it before I settled on this. Xander will be a main character after the first couple of chapters, which introduce Bo. Spider-man will cameo in a couple of chapter, but will not be a regular. And I'm planning for the story to continue through to the end of Buffy, but I will probably skip unimportant episodes here and there.

And just to let you know, the summary sucked, I know that, but I couldn't summarise the story in only 200 or so words.  
Okay that's about it, please let me know what you think about it. Thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

Xander grunted as he leapt over a knocked over trashcan. The vampire he was chasing was sticking to back alleys, just how they planned. By now the others would be at the exit, waiting for him to lead the vampire to them.

Months had passed since Bo had come and decided to take charge, and they were all the better for it. Him and Oz could handle a vampire one on one without getting hurt, Willow could use magic to send a pencil into a vampire's heart with ease, and Cordelia could reload a crossbow within 10 seconds, how they don't know, but it made her a deadly force to be reckoned with. Bo also made Giles teach them how to use weapons, which had helped.

Bo had also settled in well. He lived in a spare room at Giles' place, and fell into the groove of slaying and hanging out with them instantly. He had become a member of the Scooby gang, and had jumped at the chance to eat a Twinkie Xander's way. In other words, he had become their friend.

Xander was brought out of his thoughts when he rounded a corner and found that the vampire had disappeared from sight.

_"Nighthawk, we can't see him. Is everything alright?"_ Willow's voice sounded from his walkie talkie.

"He's hiding in the alley, probably on the rooftops. Is Bo here yet?"

"_No, he's still a couple of minutes out."_ Said Oz through the Walkie Talkie. _"There's a fire escape on the building beside us here, I'll head up and check it out,"_

"Roger," Xander said, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun and launched a punch at the figure, who parried it aside and pushed him back. Xander's eyes widened when he saw who it was, "Buffy?"

"Hey," Buffy replied, just as a vampire jumped out and knocked Xander to the side. She stepped forward, and side kicked it, knocking it back into a couple of trashcans.

"_Come in Nighthawk, Is everything ok," _Came Cordelia's voice through Xander's walkie talkie as he stood up.

"Nighthawk?" Buffy said, giving him an incredulous look. The vamp got back to it's feet and charged at them.

Buffy pushed Xander aside and spin kicked the vampire in the jaw. She punched it again, but it parried and headbutted her. As she stumbled back it punched her in the jaw twice and pushed her into a wire fence. It went to bite her, but found itself bieng pulled back as Willow and Cordelia grabbed onto it's arms and pulled it back, slaming it into the wall. Oz ran towards it, about to stake it when the vamp kicked out with it's foot.

The werewolf blocked at the last second, but the vampire swung Cordelia into him, knocking them to the ground. Xander ran forward and hooked it in the temple, dazing it. It managed to shake off Willow, sending her crashing into Xander, followed by the ground.

Buffy was about to attack the still slightly dazed vampire when Oz staked it. She waited until Oz and Cordelia had helped Xander and Willow to their feet before talking. "Hey guys,"

They stared at her, and Willow was about to say something when a figure crashed down into the trashcans beside them. They watched as Bo shakily got to his feet, a continuous stream of curses coming out of his mouth the whole time.

"Hey guys, I'll just be a sec," He said before leaping onto the roof.

Buffy's jaw hung wide open. "Who was that?" She asked, trying to ignore the sounds of of fighting coming from the roof.

"Oh that's geekboy here," Cordelia started, gesturing to Xander, "but with powers."

"Oh," Buffy said, nodding, even though the explanation didn't make any sense to her.

The sounds stopped and there was a yell, and suddenly another figure crashed to the ground infront of them.

"How do you like it?" Bo asked as he landed beside the figure. He reached pulled his knife out and slammed it down into the demon's chest. It convulsed a couple of times before dieing. He looked up, only to see the other's staring at him. "What?"

**\\\BUFFY///**

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow," Buffy said nervously as they stood outside the door of Giles' house.

"Okay, goodnight," Bo said as he opened the door and walked inside, shutting it.

Buffy stared at the closed door, "Rude much?"

"Yeah don't know why, he just had to leave his home to come and cover for you, and he doesn't even get a thankyou," Xander said, chuckling nervously at the end to try and take the sting out of it.

"Just knock already," Cordelia said, annoyed.

Buffy sighed and was about to knock when Giles opened the door.

"Buffy," he said, emotion in voice.

"Hi Giles," Buffy replied, smiling.

"The watcher is back on the clock, and just when he was about to think of a career change, maybe a looker, or a – is that a Twinkie packet I hear opening," Xander pushed his way inside and headed for the kitchen. He stopped when a Twinkie was thrown to him. "Thanks man, I always having Twinkie cravings after kicking undead butt,"

Bo grinned as they both unwrapped them, "1, 2...3!" On three they both stuffed a Twinkie in their mouths and began chewing viscously, both trying to finish before the other.

"Eww," Buffy commented as she sat down on the couch, Willow sitting beside her and Oz and Cordelia sitting in surrounding chairs.

"I win!" They both shouted at the same time. They paused, then glared at each, bickering over who finished first.

"That idiot," Cordelia muttered, shaking her head in embarrassment at her boyfriend's antics.

"So," Xander said, walking away from the arguing Bo and sitting down across form Buffy, "Did you go to Belgium?"

**\\\BUFFY///**

"Looks dead, smells dead, yet it's moving around. That's definitely interesting," Oz said, watching as the supposedly dead cat strutted around it's cage.

"Gotta admit," Bo said, laying on the ground over by the shelves reading a book, " I used to think hanging around me after eating baked beans was bad, this has totally opened my mind,"

Cordelia gave him a disgusted look before sitting down, "Why are you here?"

"I honestly have no idea," Bo replied, sitting up and putting the book back on the shelf.

"What about Buffy's welcome home dinner tonight? I told her mom that we'd help out. Bring stuff,"

"I'm the dip," Cordelia stated. "What?" She said, ignoring Xander's comment, 'Stirring, not cooking. It's what I bring."

"We should figure out what kind of deal this is. Is it a gathering, a shindig, or a hootenanny?" Oz asked.

"What's the difference?"

"Well, a gathering is brie, mellow song stylings; shindig, dip, less mellow song stylings, perhaps a large amount of malt beverage; and hootenanny, well, it's chock full of hoot, just a little bit of nanny."

"Well I hate brie," Xander stated.

"Don't get me started," Bo yelled out, his head in the fridge he decided to put in the library. He shut it, annoyed at not being able to find a snack, but then spotted something which sparked him up.

"What are we going to say anyway. So Buffy meet any pimps on your travels. And oh, by the way, thanks for ruining our lives for the past three months."

"Xander."

"You know what I mean," He was about to continue when there was a loud crash.

They looked at the cabinet next to Giles' office, which was now in two pieces. Bo grinned nervously, dropping the broadsword he was holding. " I uh...bye"

**\\\BUFFY///**

"You know what? I don't care. I don't care what your friends think." Joyce said to Buffy loudly.

Instantly the music died down as everyone stared at the mother and daughter

"or you, for that matter, because you put me through the wringer, I mean it."

Bo approached them, stopping beside Xander and listening as Joyce and Buffy argued. He watched as Xander and the others pitched in, telling Buffy the truth of how she acted.

Suddenly a Zombie came crashing through the window. People screamed as more Zombies came crashing through all the windows. One grabbed the first person it saw and broke his neck.

Bo punched one, grinning when it didn't even try to block. He drew his fist back as far as he could and slammed it into the zombie. It went flying back through the window it came through, crashing into a couple of zombies on the way out. He broke another zombie's knee and picked it up, hurling it outside.

"Buffy!" Bo shouted, "Where are your weapons?"

"My room," she yelled back, kicking a zombie and slamming a chair leg into it's chest, only for nothing to happen.

"Oz," Bo said. The werewolf nodded and ran upstairs with Willow. Bo looked around, noticing Xander come back from the kitchen after taking care of a zombie. "Upstairs?"

"Yep," Xander said as Oz ran back down stairs with a couple of swords. Bo grabbed one, as did Xander. Oz kept the last one. Xander looked around, noticing that there wasn't anyone else left besides the scooby gang and Joyce. The rest were either dead on the ground or had fled. "Upstairs!" he shouted, slicing off the head of a nearby Zombie. The girls all ran up.

"Come on," Oz said, cutting the arm off a zombie then punching it and kicking it away. He backed up the stairs, Xander and Bo following.

When they reached the top Bo kicked at the closest Zombie, sending it tumbling down the stairs and into the zombies behind it. They ran inside Joyce's room just in time to see Buffy fall out of the window with Pat.

Bo impaled the zombie with the sword and pushed it into a wall, pinning it there. He jumped out the window, landing behind 'Pat'. He grabbed her by the head and broke her neck, but instead of falling to the ground, she backhanded him away and turned around to Buffy, only to get a shovel stabbed into her eyes.

"That's it," Bo growled, standing up as Buffy Killed 'Pat'. "Damn," he said, looking back at her house and the mess that it was in. He slowly edged back, then bolted away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Buffy shouted after him.

"Call me when cleanup's done," Bo shouted as he ran off. He made it to the corner of the block when he stopped and looked back, noticing a figure on the roof of the house opposite Buffy's. It must've realized he spotted it, since it looked his way then ran off. "What the..." Bo muttered as he ran between houses in the direction the figure went. He made it to another street, but whatever it was had disappeared.

**\\\BUFFY///**

"So, the slayer dealt with the mask easily," the Mayor of Sunnydale commented after the person, he used that term loosely, had reported what happened.

"Yes, it seems as if her friends have accepted her back." the person said, "The demon has been upsetting things though. Because of his presence we haven't been able to put most of the plans into action while the slayer was gone."

"Forget about it," The mayor said, waving a hand dismissively, "Nothing can stop me from ascending, and you will get your chance to kill the demon, just as I promised."

Joan, former potential slayer, grinned, showing her fangs, "I can't wait,"


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Schoolwork's pretty light which is why I'm getting this chapter out quick. I will try for atleast one chapter a week though. The story will follow season 3 , but I will change a few things and skip over non-important stuff, so it will be very AU. Xander is also starting to get more of a role in the story. Enjoy)

Bo groaned and fumbled in the darkness for his ringing phone, not bothering to open his eyes.  
He finally found the infernal thing and picked it up.

"If this isn't important I swear I'll-"

"_Bo, is that you,"_

"Webhead?" Bo said, a bit more awake.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry to ring this late, but I need to tell you something."_

"What is it?" Bo Asked, sitting up.

"_I can't contact Peter or Joan. It's like they've disappeared, there's no trace of them at their house and no sign of where they went._

Bo pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Damn it. What happened to you guys?'_.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

**////BTVS\**

Xander looked up from the book he was pretending to read when Bo and Giles entered the library, talking about something.

"So when are you leaving?" Giles asked Bo.

"In a couple of hours. I booked a flight for 1 o'clock." Bo replied.

"What's going on?" Xander asked, putting down the book.

"Peter and Joan have gone missing," Bo said, sitting down in a chair across from Xander.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One of my friends in New York said that there's no sign of a struggle or anything at their house, and they checked in after every patrol. It's just like they vanished."

"Do you want any help?" Xander asked, "I mean, two sets of eyes are better then one. Plus if I know you, your contacts will be the seedy demony bars. It could help to have someone to watch your ba-"

Bo grinned, and cut him off, "You don't have to pitch it like a sale. You just had to ask if you wanted to come." he paused, " I could always use some help."

**////BTVS\**

**New York, A Few Hours Later**

Bo and Xander stepped out of a cab in front of Peter and Joan's house. Bo paid the driver and walked up to the front door, knocking twice, just in case.

"Guess they're not here after all," Xander said after a minute or so of waiting.

"Guess not," Bo agreed. He took a step back and slammed his foot against the door, breaking it open. He took a step inside and looked around, Xander following.

"I'll check upstairs, can you check out down here?" Bo asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"Yep," Xander replied, walking forward and into another room.

Bo walked up the stairs cautiously, his eyes alert for anything out of the ordinary. He checked the rooms, not finding anything out of the ordinary. "Only one left," He commented, walking to the main weapons room. There was a cabinet downstairs which had a small collection of weapons, but it as nothing compared to the amount of weapons that were in this room. He opened the door and instantly regretted it as a throwing knife found his shoulder. He groaned and took cover behind the wall beside the door. He pulled the knife out and took a quick glance around the corner, only to jerk his head back just in time to avoid a couple of more knives. "Damnnit," He cursed. He was about to take another look when a hand broke through the wall beside his head.

The hand latched around his throat and pulled. Bo groaned, trying his best to remove the hand, but it was too strong. He was about to get out his knife when the wall gave way and he was pulled through it. He coughed and looked up at the creature that had grabbed him, and was shocked to see a human man staring back at him.

The man looked gruff. His face as unshaven and his face had numerous scars, giving off the tough guy look. He was armed to the teeth aswell. He had an M16 strapped to his back, and beside that was a katana. On each hip there were two silenced pistols, and an assortment of various thowing knives, and on his thigh was a giant knife with a foot long blade.

"I'm a demon bounty hunter, here to collect the $500,000 bounty on your head." the man said.

"What," Bo gasped out, the man's hand still around his throat. He snapped out of it and kicked the guy in the balls, causing the man to loosen his grip. Bo launched a hook into his jaw and slammed a knee into his nose. He tried to follow up with another punch, but the hunter caught his fist and backhanded him in the jaw with enough force to send him crashing into the wall.

The hunter grinned at Bo's surprised look, "I got a couple of enhancements over the years,"

"Well isn't that peachy," Bo muttered, rising to his feet. They stared at each other for a moment before charging forward.

**////BTVS\**

"What the hell was that?" Xander said, as he heard a loud crash from upstairs. He ran out of the kitchen only to collide with an outstretched arm. He crashed into the ground and groaned as he rose to his feet. He looked at the attacker and saw a woman that he could only describe as HOT!. He noticed that she was decked out with various weapons, including a heap of throwing knives, a couple of daggers and a pistol.

"What did you do that for?" Xander asked, glaring at the woman.

"Why did you befriend a demon?" She asked in return.

'What kind of question is that?" Xander replied. "Besides, Bo uses his strength to kill as many demons as he can, shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"A demon is still a demon," She replied, "And a friend of one is no better!" She finished with a yell.

Xander blocked her spin kick, then ducked under her right hook and leaned back to avoid her round house kick. He jabbed at her twice, then while she defended her front, he landed a hook to her ear.

She stumbled back, off balance due to the hit. She didn't dodge his next punch quick enough and it clipped her chin. She strafed back and couple of steps and drew her gun, aiming it at Xander.

"Enough playing," She said, pulling the trigger.

**////BTVS\**

"Ugh," Bo grunted, blocking the hunter's katana with his knife. The hunter was good with the sword, and Bo had to keep in close or else the hunter would start using guns. Bo parried a slash at his chest and stepped forward, spinning around so he was behind the hunter, and slamming his elbow into the back of his neck.

The hunter stumbled forward from the blow, but managed to thrust his sword back, catching a glancing blow on Bo's side. He couldn't rejoice though, as Bo dropped his knife and gripped the Katana blade, twisting it. The hunter groaned and let go of the sword. He spun around to face Bo, who threw the sword to the side and closed the distance between them so fast that the hunter barely had time to avoid the boy's punch.

'_Man he's faster than I thought". _ Bo thought as he launched a left hook at the hunter which was blocked. He bobbed and weaved, avoiding the onslaught of punches from the hunter. _'But I'm faster'. _Bo parried the hunter's jab and sidestepped forward, punching him in the ribs twice before slamming a fist into his jaw. Bo didn't let up. He slammed his elbow into the hunter's nose and followed up with a knee to the face. He was about to finish it when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see one of the hunter's throwing knives sticking out of him.

The hunter used the distraction to put some distance between himself and Bo, and to draw a pistol in each hand. He was about to fire when gunfire sounded from downstairs.

Bo's eyes widened, realizing that there was more than one hunter. He pulled the knife out of his stomach and charged at the hunter. When the hunter opened fire, he crouched down and moved into a slide. This caught the hunter by surprise, and by the time he aimed down it was too late. Bo sprung to his feet just before he reached the hunter and jumped onto him. They crashed into the ground, with a loud bang. Bo groaned and stood, the knife he was holding was sticking out of the hunter's forehead.

**////BTVS\**

Xander dived to his right, and scrambled into the kitchen. He hid behind the wall as the hunter fired at him. "Dammnit, why me?" He asked, glancing skyward. He looked around and grabbed the knife that was on the bench beside him. He risked a glance around the corner, barely seeing where the hunter was before he had to pull his head back to avoid it getting blown off. '_Okay, here goes nothing'._ He waited until there was a slight pause in the gunfire and spun out of cover, launching the knife at the hunter, who watched as the knife missed her by a good foot and a half, laughed as she turned back to Xander, only for his fist to crash into her nose. Xander knife handed her in the throat and punched her in the face a couple of times before twisting her gun hand, causing the firearm to fall from the hunter's hand.

He quickly picked it up and aimed it at the hunter, who had one hand clutching her nose and the other one gently rubbing her throat.

"Who sent you after us?" Xander asked, his voice cold and emotionless.

The hunter just glared at him and dropped a hand to her side, quickly grabbing something and throwing it on the ground while diving to the side.

Xander tracked her movements and fired twice, one bullet nicking her leg and the other hitting her shoulder. He glanced down at the device she dropped and his eyes widened.

"You alright?" Bo asked Xander, running down the stairs.

Xander looked at him and ran to him, pushing him towards the door. "Bomb," he said while they ran, causing Bo to put on a burst of speed and overtake Xander.

Bo crashed into the door, knocking it clean of it's hinges. It barely slowed him down, and allowed Xander to get out of the house easily.

The bomb went off, the force of the explosion sending them crashing into the ground.

Xander waited until the noise stopped before looking up. He let out a yelp and rolled left, barely missing the chunk of burning debris that hit the spot where he was just laying. He glanced over at Bo and saw that he was already on his feet, and looked as though he was put through the ringer.

"Another bounty hunter?" Xander asked as he rose to his feet.

"Yep," Bo replied, staring at the house that was now just a flaming pile of rubble. "He was a tough bastard too. But I got something out of it," Bo picked up the backpack from the beside him that Xander didn't notice before. A sword and gun were half sticking out of it, and another barrel of a gun was just poking through the top.

"Cool," Xander replied. He heard the sirens in the background getting closer, "Unless the cops here are as stupid as the ones in Sunnydale, I think we better go,"

**////BTVS\**

Xander sighed in relief as he took a bite out of the pizza Bo had ordered. They had went straight to Bo's house after the explosion, and it was now just over an hour later and he was sitting in front of the tv watching an episode of Hercules.

Bo was behind him sitting at the table. He had all the stuff that he 'confiscated' off the bounty hunter laid out in front of him. He took all the weapons except for a couple of the throwing knives and had found a small book in the hunter's pocket which he also took. The book was old and looked like it had been used regularly. He flipped through the pages and put it down, his mind set on finding Peter and Joan.

"I'm gonna head out and talk to my friend, see if he knows anything more," Bo said.

"Okay," Xander replied with a mouth full of pizza, "Hey do you have anything to drink?" he asked, only to hear the door shut. Xander glared at it for a couple of seconds before putting his slice of pizza down and walking towards the fridge. He noticed the hunter's book and picked it up. He turned to random page and started looking at it as he opened the fridge and grabbed a coke out. The book seemed to be designed for a hunter, as it listed common demons and their known abilities and weaknesses. He turned to the front page and saw that it was crumpled slightly and the ink was starting to fade. He tried to read what it said but about halfway through it seemed to go into a different language.

" Dino dynami eis kataballo kakos," he said slowly, reading the words out loud. He shrugged and was about to drop the book when he felt his skin tingle. "Crap!" Xander yelled as he was encased by a bright red light. He screamed in pain for what felt like minutes, but was only a couple of seconds, when the light began to fade away and he fell into the table before hitting the ground. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw one of the throwing knives sticking out of his thigh.

Xander grimaced and after an internal pep talk, he pulled the knife out. He was surprised when he didn't feel any pain, and was even more shocked when the would healed itself almost instantly after the knife was out. "Oh..." he said before fainting.

**////BTVS\**

"So you haven't heard anything?" Bo asked, stepping left to avoid a sloppy haymaker and punched the gang member in jaw, sending him crashing into the ground.

"No nothing," Spider-Man replied as he parried a punch and slammed his fist into his enemie's gut, doubling the thug over. He shot a webline to the feet of another thug and pulled, making the guy fall to the ground. He knocked out the thug beside him with another punch and backflipped over the guy that tried to attack him from behind. "Guess who," Spider-Man said, pulling the guy's jacket up and over his eyes, where he webbed it in place. He looked around to see Bo coathanger the last thug, finishing the fight.

"Damn, there's no trace of them anywhere." He said angrily, watching as the superhero webbed up the gang members to the wall. "Me and Xander were attacked today at their house aswell, apparently someone's put a $500,000 bounty on my head and some bounty hunters who only hunt demons came to collect."

"So Xander's a demon too?" Spidey asked

"No, he's as normal as they get, although he's a damn good fighter. He was just caught in a crossfire" Bo replied, "Just be careful okay, it's not like no one has thought you were a demon before," He said, remembering old times. "Someone might be after you too, so keep a lookout,"

"Sure thing, so what do say we grab some dinner, I had to miss lunch today because some idiot decided it was fun to create a suit that lets you shoot shockwaves at people."

**////BTVS\**

Bo was grinning as he walked up to the front door of his house. The place he and Spidey at at was full of wierdos, which was exactly why the Webhead decided to go there. It wasn't long before a fight broke out between Bo and some crazy guys, which left Bo in a good mood. He opened the front door just in time to see Xander stab himself with a katana.

"Xander!" Bo shouted in alarm, running towards his friend. He stopped when Xander only flinched slightly and pulled the sword out, his wound healing instantly.

"I can explain," Xander said, a sheepish look on his face


	4. Chapter 4

"I want to know NOW!," Bo growled, slamming the bartender's head into the bar. He and Xander had spent the day 'talking' to all of Bo's old sources. So far they hadn't come up with anything about what happened to Joan or Peter.

"I – I don't know anything I swear," the bartender replied nervously, holding his broken nose.

"Hurry it up will you, these demons are too dumb to be threatened for very long," Xander said, aiming one of the hunter's handguns, now his, at the various demons that were in the bar. He pulled the trigger, killing another demon that decided to charge at them.

Bo growled and drew his knife, slamming it down into the bartender's hand, causing the man to cry out in pain, " Don' play me. These are my friends we're talking about here,"

"I heard that they left for Sunnydale," the man said feebly, clutching his hand.

Bo frowned, but pulled the knife out of the man's hand, causing another strangled cry. "Come on," Bo said, gesturing to Xander as he headed for the door.

"Well that was fun," Xander commented once they were outside. He cast a wary glance back to the door of the bar. "Time to go to back home?"

"Yeah," Bo replied, smiling.

**////BTVS\\\\**

Cordelia grumbled as the doorbell rang, taking her away from the romantic comedy she was watching. Her parents had left for the weekend, so she had given their housemaid the weekend off. She opened the door, ready to yell at the person but saw that it was Xander, who was dressed in nice clothes that weren't of the Hawaiian variety. He revealed a bouquet of roses from behind his back and a piece of paper, which after reading turned out to be a reservation for dinner at a restaurant.

"Xander wh-" she began, but was cut off when Xander leaned in and kissed her.

"I thought we could go to somewhere different for once," he said, smiling hopefully.

**////BTVS\\\\**

"Lets go," Buffy said as she and Faith jumped out of the window of the motel the dark haired slayer was staying at. They landed ungracefully as Buffy had to pull the slayer with her. They took off at a run down away from the hotel, Buffy dragging Faith with her. They didn't get too far before a figure appeared in front of them. Buffy dropped into a fighting stance, moving Faith behind her.

"Hey, it's me?" Bo asked, raising his hands in defense.

"Bo?" Buffy asked, nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, what's going on,"

"Bad master vamp trying to kill us," Buffy said hurriedly, dragging Faith as started running again.

"Oh, right," Bo said as if it were a normal occurrence. "I'll handle it, you get her somewhere safe, she doesn't look to good." He began walking towards the motel where Trick and some vampire henchman were heading towards them, Kakistos not far behind them.

"Bo don't," Buffy warned. She glanced between him and Faith, and realized that she couldn't leave Faith so she kept moving into an alley. As soon as they got out of sight she headed up a fire escape on the side of one of the buildings, figuring that it would be the last place the vamps would think she would go.

Bo drew his knife and beheaded the first vampire before the demon realized he had moved. He quickly moved to the second on. Parrying a punch he stepped to the side and sliced his knife through it's neck. He didn't pause as he continued to wipe out the henchman, leaving only Trick and Kakistos.

"That was a bad mistake boy," the cloven vampire said, stepping towards him. "He's mine," Kakistos growled to Trick, who took a few steps back to give them more room.

Bo grinned and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. '_If this guy has buffy scared I'm going to have to go all out'._ With that thought in mind he ran forward, his fist slamming into the vampire's ribs too fast for it to see. He slammed his fist into it's jaw and then elbowed it in the temple, before slicing his knife across it's other eye.

Kakistos cried out and held his eye. The vampire growled and swung wildly at where Bo's scent was, but only hit air.

Bo ducked under the fists and drew a stake from his belt. He stepped forward and used his forearm to block Kakistos' punch and drove the stake into the vampire's chest, only for it to have no effect. His eyes widened allowing Kakistos to get in a lucky hit. Bo stumbled, allowing the vampire to land a few more hits that were powerful enough to drive him to the ground. Bo rolled backwards and rose to his feet, wincing as he moved his shoulder. He moved forward, parrying a couple of the vampire's punches, albeit slightly stiffer and less fluidly than he did before. Finding the right moment, he sliced through the vampire's neck, sighing in relief when it turned to dust. He looked around, finding no trace of Trick.

"Damn," he muttered, rubbing his jaw where Kakistos had hit him.

**////BTVS\\\\**

"So Kakistos has been dealt with?" Giles asked the blonde haired slayer that sat on the chair opposite him, Faith in Giles' office sleeping.

"Yeah, Bo took care of him," Buffy said, a bit annoyed that she didn't get a crack at the vampire.

"Well that's good to hear," Giles replied, cleaning his glasses, "The bugger has probably already cleaned out my fridge." The watcher muttered.

**////BTVS\\\\**

"This is great," Cordelia said to Xander as they walked from the restaurant to Xander's car, which he had borrowed from his uncle.

"Yeah," Xander agreed, his arm wrapped around Cordelia's shoulders, "So a second Slayer huh?"

"Yeah, we were as surprised as you are," Cordelia replied. She was about to continue when a bang sounded from somewhere behind them, causing Xander to lurch forward and fall to the ground. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as she saw the blood coming out of the back of her boyfriend's head. She was even more surprised when he groaned and stood up, rubbing the bullet wound. She watched as the bullet was pushed out of the hole as if by magic, the wound fully healed before the bullet had even dropped to the ground.

"Son of a..." Xander trailed off as he looked back to where the bullet came from. He quickly grabbed hold of Cordelia's hand and dragged her down the street as quick as he could, not trusting that something hadn't been planted on the car.

Cordelia's mind seemed to shut off from the outside world as the scene replayed over and over in her head, and before she knew it she was being shaken, startling her from her thoughts. She noticed that they were inside a 24/7 store and that they were over by the back wall, their backs flanked by walls on both sides.

"Cordelia, you alright?" Xander asked worriedly, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Cordelia seemed to snap out of as she pushed his hands away and took a step back. "What happened? How come you're not dead?" she demanded, glaring at him.

Xander sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's a long story, but the short version is that in New York me and Bo were attacked by some demon bounty hunters, Bo killed his and took all his stuff, but the one I was fighting managed to escape," he paused, and continued, telling her about how he accidentally read the spell and got super healing.

"So you're not some demon baddie pretending to be Xander?" Cordelia asked, her voice betraying the fact that she believed him.

"No, I'm still the same old Xander, but with super healing," Xander replied, smiling as Cordelia launched herself at him, hugging him tight.

"I thought I lost you," she said quietly into his shoulder.

"You never will Cordy," Xander replied. He smiled at her and took a step back, leading her outside. He interrupted her as she opened her mouth, "She's a professional, she'd be long gone by now,"

**////BTVS\\\\**

Faith opened her eyes and sat up as she heard a knock on the door of Giles' office door.

"Yeah," She said, somewhat groggily, even though she didn't actually get any sleep.

Bo opened the door and walked in, "Hey," he said, moving the chair that Giles had at his desk so that it was infront of Faith. "I'm Bo," he said, sitting down.

"Faith," she replied.

"You alright? you seemed pretty shook up?"

"Five by five," she replied. "So what are you? The slayer's sidekick like the rest of these guys?"

Bo chuckled, "No way in hell. She doesn't show it, but I know she can sense the demon in me. I'm always watching my back around her, just her incase," Faith gave him a surprised look, "We're more like partners; I patrol one set of graveyards, she patrols the others."

Faith nodded, and was about to say something else when Bo's cellphone rang.

"Yeah?...What! Are you alright?... Ok, I'll check around town, just get her back safe." Bo ended the call and turned to Faith, "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later ok?" He didn't wait for an answer before running out.

"Hey wait!" Faith said, heading out of the room after him, only to find Bo had disappeared. She glanced at Giles, Buffy and Willow, the latter two just shrugged at her and kept talking.

Giles gestured to the seat beside Buffy and waited until the brunette was seated before talking.

"When I we told you about Bo being a demon, I mentioned that I was researching what kind of demon he is." Giles started, getting Buffy and Willow's attention aswell, "I started with finding demons with similar abilities to his, such as how he seems to be able to fall over 20 feet without getting hurt and seems to be able to move faster than the eye can see," Giles said, taking a sip of his tea.

"His strength however isn't up to a vampire's. My conclusions found that...well...he's one of the ancient demons,"

This caused a gasp of shock from Willow and a confused look from the slayers.

"But they're extinct!" Willow almost shouted.

"Yes, I know, but because Bo used magic to make him a demon, it doesn't matter if they are extinct or not," He sighed at the blank look the slayers were giving him, " The ancient demons were the first ones to walk the earth. They were considerably stronger than the demons now, and the first slayer was no match for the stronger ones. When she was killed fighting one, the next slayer called was a very powerful witch. She used her magic against the demons, and they soon fell, but so did she from after effects of the spells she was using. The lower level demons still remained though, and they are what you fight today."

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Faith spoke up.

"So what is he, a lower class one or is he one of the stronger ones?"

Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses before saying anything.

"I have no idea,"

**////BTVS\\\\**

Xander sighed as he walked away from Cordelia's house towards the cab that had driven them there. He handed some money over to the driver and walked away along the sidewalk.

"Anything?" He asked, seemingly to the night.

"Nothing," came Bo's voice from beside him, as if he was there the whole time. "All I found was some footballer from your school that was stalking you. Larry or something. He got scared when he saw me and took off anyway,"

Xander coughed and almost fell over at the mention of Larry's name. He ignored the look Bo was giving him and kept walking. "She obviously hasn't staked me out or anything. If she had she would've waited till I was somewhere more secluded, not just outside a restaurant."

"She was nervous," Bo concluded, catching on to what Xander was suggesting. "Whoever hired her mustn't have been happy with her bungle up and threatened her or something."

"That's my theory," Xander said, " Which means that she might have been sloppy and left a trail," he continued, grinning.

**////BTVS\\\\**

Melanie cursed as she slammed her hotel door shut. "How did he survive that, I shot him in the back of the head. He should be DEAD!" She yelled, pushing over a table in her rage.

"Melanie my dear, you failed again,"

She swung around at the voice, then shrunk back slightly when she saw who it was, "I'm sorry but it's your fault. You said he was normal, I shot him in the back of the head and he just got up and ran off!"

Mayor Richard Wilkins the third sighed and shook his head, "I'll admit, that was an unexpected factor, but the truth is, I can't trust you anymore Melanie," he said, pausing as 3 demons entered the room, "Get rid of her then clean out the room," he said to the demons before walking out, the screams were silenced when he shut the door. "Hired help these days," he said in an exasperated tone before walking off.

**////BTVS\\\\**

"This is it," Bo said as he and Xander approached the hotel room that the bounty hunter was supposedly at. A guy in Willies had approached them and gave them the address before practically running away.

Xander tried to open the door, surprised that it was unlocked. He nodded to Bo then pushed it open and rushed into the room, his gun drawn. Bo was inside a moment later, knife in hand. What they saw disgusted them both.

There were 3 demons eating the remains of something that was barely recognizable as a human.

Xander quickly opened fire, taking out one demon before he was tackled to the ground by another. The demon kept punching him in the face again and again until Xander managed to raise his arm and block the punch. He poked the demon in the eye, causing it to stop it's assault and grab it's eye. Xander kneed it in the groin and elbowed it in the temple. He quickly stretched his arm out, and grabbed onto the barrel of his gun and slammed the handle into the demon's face before shooting it twice in the chest, sighing in relief as it dropped lifelessly onto him.

Bo reached his demon before it could finish standing and landed a devastating punch to it's temple, knocking it flat on it's back. He dropped to his knees, driving the knife into the demon's chest. Suddenly it's clawed hand wrapped around his throat, startling him. He quickly pulled the knife out and cut across it's arm. The demon cried out in pain and Bo slammed the knife down into it's chest again, killing the demon.

Bo took a step back and pulled the demon's severed hand from his throat. He dropped the hand and turned to Xander, who just finished pushing a demon off him and was rising to his feet.

Xander almost threw up when the smell of the woman's body, presumably the bounty hunter, finally reached him. "Doesn't look like they've cleaned out yet," he comment once he was able to talk.

"Yeah," Bo said, his face scrunched up due to the smell, "Hey check out this," he bent down and picked up a card that one of the demons must've dropped, "It's the office card for the Mayor," he said, frowning.

As one both his and Xander's eyes widened in shock as they came to the same realization: The mayor was behind the bounty hunters.


	5. Chapter 5

"Check this out," Willow said, causing the scoobies to crowd around the computer she was at. She pointed to the screen where there was a picture of Mayor Wilkins. "This is the Wilkins III at a charity event a couple of weeks ago," she brought up another picture, "this is Mayor Wilkins II over 20 years ago," another picture appeared on the screen, " and this is Mayor Wilkins I about a 50 years ago".

"They look the same," Buffy commented.

"I don't think it's just a strong family resemblance either," Xander said, sighing.

"So the Mayor is over a hundred years old?" Oz asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid that's how it looks," Giles replied, already cleaning his glasses furiously, "It seems as if he is either a demon or has just made a deal with one to live longer,"

"Great," Cordelia said sarcastically, "As if we don't have enough to worry about,"

"It could be worse," Xander said, causing everyone to look at him, " He could be the president,"

Cordelia was about to come up with a remark when she realized he was right.

Bo sighed and yawned. He rubbed his eyes before speaking, " The mayor must be up to something, otherwise he would've gotten rid of us already,"

"I agree," Giles said thoughtfully, " But how do we find out what he has planned. There is no safe way to go about it," the ex-watcher paused, " His office would more than likely have wards stronger than the one's used in the Watcher's Council building," He didn't realize that this meant nothing to the other since they knew nothing about the Watcher's council.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see you guys in the morning," Bo said, rising to his feet. He stifled another yawn as he walked out of the library.

"I might go too, patrol kind of wiped me," Faith said, walking out after Bo. She was oblivious to the grin on her sister slayer's face.

"Patrol was a bust," Buffy stated, grinning widely.

"Oh dear lord," Giles said tiredly, "That's the last thing I need,"

**////BTVS\\\\**

"Hey,wait up," Faith said to Bo as she jogged out of the library. The dark haired boy had his hands in his pockets and was walking slowly away from the school.

Bo slowed to a stop, only walking again when Faith had caught up. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Faith said, faking disinterest, "What do you think about this mayor guy?"

Bo growled, "He's the bastard that put the bounty on me and Xander," He calmed himself down and sighed, "He has that much influence and hasn't done a thing to us, which means that he either thinks that we're insignificant enough to leave to ourselves or he's got a plan that he needs us for,"

Faith nodded mutely and they fell into silence, both thinking over the possibilities.

Bo finally broke it, "What do you say to a midnight snack?" he asked, pointing to a corner store that was still open.

Faith smiled and nodded, "Only if it's your shout,"

**////BTVS\\\\**

Xander sighed as he walked toward his house. It was just after midnight, He had left not long after Bo, his body on automatic as he strolled through the streets, his mind on the new revelation. He sighed again as he heard the telltale signs of his father stumbling through the house in a drunken stupor. He walked up to the front door and was about to open the door when the whole house suddenly exploded outward. The force of the explosion knocked him off his feet and he crashed into the ground a couple of meters away, splinters of wood from the door sticking out of various parts of his body. He was burnt fairly badly and he new he had a fair few broken bones from hitting the ground. He groaned and relished the feeling as his healing started to kick in, his bones mending back together and the burns fading, leaving no indication that they were even there. A face suddenly appeared above him, the pain he was still in stopping him from doing anything besides looking.

The person was female and around his age. She had long blond hair that went down her back and her face was one of the prettiest that Xander had ever seen, her looks reminding him Cordelia. Her eyes were bright green, but had a cold look in them.

"Are you alright," she asked.

Xander managed a slight nod, then cried out in pain as the girl drove a knife into his shoulder. His healing was working on healing all the wounds the splinters had caused, which in turn meant that the pain from the knife wasn't numbed like usual.

"How about now," she asked, a malicious grin on her face. She pulled the knife out, eliciting another cry of pain from Xander. She looked at another girl who took a step forward so that Xander could see her. Her eyes were the first thing Xander noticed.

They glowed a soft blue, making her pale skin seem more pale than it was. She was around the same age and had short brown hair that just reached her shoulders. She wearing a form fitting tank top with baggy black jeans.

"Tell Bo that we'll be waiting at this address," she said, dropping a card on Xander's chest. She turned and started walking away, then suddenly stopped and turned around, " I didn't introduce myself did I?" she said to Xander, her features turning into the demonic visage that vampires had, "I'm Joan,"

Xander watched as they walked away as all the splinters of wood were pushed out of his body, allowing the knife wound to heal. He groaned and sat up, looking at the card that Joan had given him. He looked at the burning rubble that was his house and it finally sunk in; his house. His parents were dead and he had no home, all because of Joan. He stood up shakily and clutched his shoulder. Even though the wound had healed, it still hurt. He had no idea why, since it had never happened with his powers before, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he heard the distinct sounds of a helicopter above him. Using all the strength he could muster, he took off at jogging pace, albeit sluggishly and awkwardly due to the exhaustion of all his wounds healing, deciding to get as far away as possible from the site before any of the emergency crews arrived.

**////BTVS\\\\**

"What the hell was that?" Bo muttered as he heard an explosion. Faith shrugged her shoulders and threw the wrappings of the packet of cheaps they just ate in the bin.

"Wanna check it out?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not," he said as he stood up. He opened his mouth when a helicopter flew past above them, heading towards where the explosion sounded like it came from. "Well that solves that problem," Bo commented as he and Faith followed the chopper.

They ran behind it for a couple of blocks when Bo saw something move to his left. He motioned to Faith to keep following the chopper. The brunette slayer nodded and kept moving.

Bo didn't have the time to mess around with pleasantries so he ran towards the figure. He stopped suddenly when he realized who it was.

"Xander?" Bo asked, taking in the sight of his friend. Xander's clothes had numerous holes and burn marks and his shoulder was covered in blood.

"Bo?" Xander muttered weakly before stumbling forward, but Bo caught him before he could hit the ground.

"What happened to you man?" Bo asked as he lowered Xander to the ground and crouched beside him.

"It was Joan," Xander growled angrily, "She blew up my house and told me to give you this," he said, handing Bo the card with an address on it.

"Joan," Bo muttered, confused.

"She's a vampire," Xander said, causing Bo to curse loudly. He watched as the boy pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Giles, I need you to pick up me and Xander," Bo said, pausing to allow the Englishman to answer, "Giles! Just pick us up please, I'll explain when you get here,"

**////BTVS\\\\**

"Oh Xander," Willow cried out and she hugged Xander again. Bo had just finished explaining everything that Xander had told him to the rest of the gang.

"Let's load up and go kick her ass!" Buffy and Faith chorused as they stood up. They looked at each other and couldn't help but grin slightly, despite the situation.

"Buffy and Faith channeling the same thoughts, I thought our annual apocalypse wasn't for another couple of months," Xander commented, his usual goof ball persona shining through the sadness.

"No," Bo said just as Giles opened his mouth. "She wants us to go storming in there now, which is why we're gonna wait a couple of hours for the sun to rise. That'll give us time to get the equipment I need for my plan to work."

"What plan?" Cordelia asked as she held onto Xander's hand, showing her support for him.

"Let's just say it's time to fight fire with fire," Bo said, grinning madly.

**////BTVS\\\\**

"Done," Bo's voice sounded from the ear piece in Giles' ear. The watcher had his back up against the wall of the building of the address Joan gave Xander. Beside him was the front door, and beside that was Xander. They were both armed with new crossbows Giles had ordered from one of his old contacts from his ripper days. The crossbow had a spell on it, which, as soon as it was fired, ammo from a specified source would appear to replace it, the source being the 500 or so arrows Giles had stashed at the library. Faith, who was standing in front of the door between them, had reluctantly accepted the crossbow Giles gave her, preferring to get close to the action instead.

The building was an old warehouse, not far away from the one Spike and Angelous used, and slightly similar in design. It was two stories high, although there was no second floor, just a catwalk, which is why Buffy and Bo were on the roof, over a skylight, ready to drop in at any time. Willow, Cordelia and Oz were stationed on some the various windows on each side of the building. They were crouched under them, and were waiting for the command to stand and start firing.

"Okay then," Xander muttered, " It's go time."

Faith nodded, and leaned back, lifting her leg up. She kicked forward, sending the door flying of its hinges and crashing to the floor inside. As soon as the door was kicked in, both Xander and Giles rushed in and moved to separate sides while firing constantly. Faith ran in and fired blindly, pausing once she got inside to survey the area.

She spotted atleast 40 vampires, with that number going down quickly due to the amount of crossbow arrows that were being fired from every side, and a 7-foot tall demon that had a head like a Rhino. She could make out two women standing towards the back, but there were too many vampires between her and them. _'Time to change that'_. She thought as she ran into the fray, sidestepping the body of a vampire as it crashed down from the catwalk.

Buffy slipped to the inside of a vampire's punch and uppercutted the demon. She grabbed his head and slammed it into the catwalk railing a couple of times before pushing it over the edge.

Bo stepped outside a punch and drove his fist into the vampire's already disfigured nose. He slammed his stake into it and vaulted over the edge of the catwalk. He landed on the other side of the vampires and glared at the Rhino demon between him and Joan.

The demon flexed it's already tree trunk size arms and swung a haymaker at him, which he ducked under. Bo punched it twice in gut, but the demon didn't even feel it. He leaned away from another giant fist aimed at his head and, pulling out a stake, he jumped towards the demon's head and drove the stake into it's left eye. It cried out in pain and fell to it's knees, clutching it's face. Bo just ignored it and walked towards Joan, who was clapping mockingly.

"Very impressive," the vampire said, "We always did try to show up one another though didn't we?"

"You're not her, so stop pretending!" Bo shouted angrily, trying his best to not think of the vampire as his friend. "You want me, you got me," he growled out, pulling out yet another stake. He ran towards her, but had to jerk back as an arrow flew past him and straight into Joan's shoulder.

"She's mine," Xander shouted, firing another shot at Joan as he ran through the throng of Vampires that were slowly dwindling in number. Joan swatted the arrow aside and smirked at him.

Xander dropped the crossbow and drew a stake as he got close to Joan. He drew his fist back and punched at her, but she parried it to the side, making him stumble forward. He spun and backhanded the vampire, who looked surprised that he managed to hit her. He punched again and again, but the vampire managed to parry and dodge every punch.

"Getting better," Joan commented as his fist clipped her chin, "But still not good enough." She slammed her fist into his jaw, making Xander stumble back from the force of the hit. He didn't get time to recover before she punched him in the gut. She grabbed him by the neck and tossed him aside into a wall and he collided with a sickening crunch.

Bo glanced at Xander's prone form, which started jerking as his bones were mended and put back in place. Xander rolled over on his back and breathed deeply. The pain was gone, but not the realization that he was no match for Joan.

"Well what do say we get the main event on huh?" Joan asked Bo. She didn't wait for an answer before dashing towards him. She punched him in the jaw, but he rolled with the punch and slammed his own fist into her jaw.

Bo pressed his attack, landing another couple of hits before Joan stepped back out of his punching range. He glared at her for a moment before seemingly disappearing from sight.

Joan stared at where he was confusedly, but a fist colliding with her stomach brought her back to her senses. As she doubled over another fist slammed into her jaw, jerking her head back. She managed to stop herself from falling backwards and looked around frantically, trying to spot Bo. A fist to her kidneys, a punch to the nose and numerous other hits later, she still couldn't see him. She strained all her senses, and smirked as she heard his footsteps approaching from the right. She punched as hard as she could, and grinned when she felt her fist collide with something solid.

Bo groaned as he was sent crashing to the ground. He rolled backwards and rose to his feet, glaring at the vampire he was fighting. His breathing was ragged, the strain of moving so fast took it out of him real quickly.

"That was a nice trick, you're a lot stronger than when I last saw you," Joan commented, "How about you meet my trick," she said, gesturing behind him.

Bo turned and quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding a clawed hand from slicing open his chest. He looked at the attacker, and recognized her as the girl Xander described that was with Joan, only now she had werewolf like hands and her face and body were turning more like a werewolf. The transformation stopped about halfway through, leaving her looking like a werewolf that was halfway between wolf and man. Her eyes were glowing a dark blue colour.

"Helena can stop the transformation there," Joan said from behind him, "She's transformed enough to have all the powers she has as a werewolf, but still be in full control."

"Don't worry though," Joan added, "You won't be fighting her. You see, that guy that keeps healing is really starting to bug the crap out of me,"

Bo's eyes widened as Helena darted away from him and towards Xander, who was just getting to his feet. "Xander!" Bo shouted.

Xander looked up at the shout, just in time to see Helena tackle him straight through the wall. The wind was knocked out of him, but he still managed to plant both his feet against her stomach and push her back off of him. He quickly stood, staring at Helena, whose face was almost completely like a werewolves', only her snout wasn't as long and hairy. She bared her teeth and growled loudly at him, making him flinch slightly.

_'Crap, what do I do. She has me in strength, speed, pretty much everything.' _Xander scanned the area quickly, trying to find something to help him. He grinned as he spotted the C4 Bo had placed around the outside of the building. It was their backup plan incase they had to retreat. Suddenly an arrow slammed into Helena's side, bouncing off harmlessly. Xander looked over and saw Cordelia standing about ten mitres away, her crossbow trained on the werewolf abomination. Helena's attention seemed to be completely on Cordelia.

Not wasting the opportunity, Xander sprinted to the C4 and pulled it off the wall. The timer was set to go off in another 5 minutes. _'Too long'. _ "Cordelia, you still have it?"

Cordelia nodded, then glared at Helena, "Hey, Bitch! Those clothes do not compliment your face. I think you need to buy one of those cloaks with a hood!"

Helena growled and charged at Cordelia, but an arrow to the foot slowed her down. Xander quickly ran into her and slammed something to her chest, then took off running as fast as he could.

"Now!" Xander shouted to Cordelia, who drew a small handgun from behind her and tossed it to Xander. He put his arm around Cordelia dived forward, pushing her with him. He turned in midair, and when he hit the ground he fired twice. The first bullet hit Helena in the stomach, while the second hit the item that Xander had attached to her chest. Xander shielded his face with his arms as Helena exploded with a ear-shattering explosion as the C4 Xander shot blew up.

"Never liked my meat raw," he said, lowering his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"AAAAGH!" Bo yelled as he slammed his fist into Joan's nose, sending the vampire crashing to the ground. He moved forward, but Joan's foot crashed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. The vampire jumped to her feet and tried a roundhouse kick, which Bo blocked with his forearm. He jabbed twice, then punched with a straight. Joan blocked the hits, but didn't see his hook until it collided with the side of her face. She held her arms so they covered her head, blocking the rain of blows that came from Bo.

Bo stopped punching when he realized he wasn't doing any damage, and kneed her in the gut instead. Her guard dropped slightly, just enough for him to slam his fist into her temple. The blow knocked the vampire off balance, something that Bo took advantage of. He punched her already broken nose and drew his arm back, then punched as hard as he could. His fist collided with Joan's jaw and sent her flying back a metre or so before she crashed into the ground. Bo walked towards her, his breathing heavy and ragged. Joan suddenly jumped to her feet and punched him the jaw. Bo stumbled back as Joan took a few steps back, putting some distance between them.

Joan suddenly reached behind her back and drew a handgun. She aimed it at Bo and smirked, "You expected me to play fair?"

**////BTVS\**

Buffy ducked under the huge arm of the Rhino demon that punched at her. The demon, enraged due to Bo stabbing it's eye, was running amok inside, killing whatever got in its way, including the vampires. Faith slashed at it with her sword from behind, but it just bounced off its skin.

"What the hell!" Faith yelled, narrowly avoiding the demon's arm as it spun around. She didn't avoid its other arm though, and it smashed into her stomach, sending her flying a good 10 feet before she hit the ground and rolled to a stop.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled to her sister slayer, who was cursing loudly and clutching her stomach. Buffy kicked it in the crotch with as much strength as she could muster. The demon gasped in pain, but didn't go down. In fact it just seemed to make it angrier. She rolled to the side as it ran at her and ran over to Faith. "You okay?" she asked, helping the brunette slayer to stand.

"Yeah, five by fi-" she was cut off as an explosion shook the building and blew part of a wall in. The sound of a gunshot was dwarfed by it, but the result was still the same. The bullet hit the brunette slayer in the chest. She coughed once, eyes wide as she collapsed to the ground.

"Faith?" Buffy said, looking at the slayer before she saw the bullet hole in her back. "Faith!"

**////BTVS\**

Joan stared wide-eyed as the brunette slayer dropped to the ground. The explosion knocked her aim off just as she fired, causing the bullet to go astray and hit the slayer instead of Bo. Speaking of which, she looked over where he was, but only saw a fist collide with her face. She felt him twist her gun hand and break her wrist, and jumped back, trying her best to ignore the pain as she glared at Bo. He was about to charge at her when they heard Buffy shout Faith's name.

Bo turned to where Buffy was, and saw her beside Faith's prone form. "No," he muttered as he ran over to them as fast as he could. He was by Faith's side within seconds.

Joan watched as he fussed over the dead girl, and groaned as she touched her broken wrist. "Dammnit," she cursed, but knew she couldn't stay and finish them off, not like this. She turned around as a vampire approached her.

"We have to go, the place is rigged with C4 set to go off in like a minute," The vampire said hurriedly. Joan cursed again and ran over to back wall. She reached down and pulled open the trapdoor with her good hand. She took one quick glance back before jumping down, the other vampire following her down.

"She's still alive," Bo said as picked up Faith.

"We have to go!" Xander shouted as he and Cordelia ran in from outside. He didn't even pause as he emptied the rest of the ammo in the gun into the face of the Rhino demon. It was enough to make the demon stumble backwards and trip over.

"Right," said Giles, trying to stay calm. "Oz!" He called out, but it was Willow that came in.

"He's in the van, quick," she said, ushering them out. The group took off at a run, allowing Bo, who was holding Faith, to go out first. Bo ran into the back of Oz's van, along with Giles and Buffy. Xander and Cordelia managed to squeeze in, and Willow climbed in the front. Before the door was even shut Oz took off, going as fast as he could. They had just made it down the street when the building exploded, a sound all too familiar to Xander.

Oz glanced into the side mirror and saw the big smoke cloud that was rising from the building. He couldn't help but wonder if they should have done that from the beginning. He looked over his shoulder and saw the grim look on Giles' face. He knew that look. "Police be damned," He mumbled as he decided to break even more road rules to try and get to the hospital faster.

**////BTVS\**

"She will be alright," The doctor said, addressing the group. He had just finished operating. "The bullet nicked her lung, but missed all her other vital organs. She won't be running a race anytime soon, but she will recover completely."

Sighs of relief echoed through the group. "Can we see her?" Bo asked

"I'm afraid not," the doctor replied, "She will be out of it for the next 24 hours, and the police have requested that there be no visitors until they've gotten her statement, so come back in two days time and you will be able to see her." The doctor finished before walking off.

Giles narrowed his eyes at the doctor's retreating form. The doctor's speech had seemed just that, a speech, a well rehearsed one.

"I suggest we all head home and get some well deserved sleep." Giles said, receiving several 'yes' and nods in response.

The doctor watched from behind the counter as they exited the hospital and grinned. He walked down the hallway towards the patient rooms and entered a vacant room. Only it wasn't so vacant.

"It's done," the doctor said to the man who was standing there. "Where's my money?"

"Oh its here," the man said, holding out a roll of hundred dollar notes, "Fortunately for me, it's going to stay here too,"

The doctor's eyes widened and just as suddenly, he was dead, his neck snapped. The body fell to the ground, revealing the figure of the mayor's new bodyguard. The person looked human, and had a katana strapped to his side. The blade was a foot longer than the average katana, meaning that is was custom made. The man looked American, and had a stony face look, his black, pupil-less eyes giving off a dark, brooding look.

"Ah…excellent work my good man," Mayor Wilkins said, pocketing the money and stepping forward. "You're worth the extra trouble it took to find you. Anyhow, its time to go check on my new friend," he said with a smile. The founder of Sunnydale exited the room and, his bodyguard in tow, proceeded down the hall towards room 304. He knocked twice, before slowly opening the door. Peering through the half opened door, he smiled at the occupant, one brunette slayer named Faith.

"You," Faith said, eyes wide. She fumbled under her pillow, retrieving a stake she had placed there. She winced as she tried to move any further, but found she couldn't.

"Anesthesia is a marvelous thing isn't it?" Wilkins said as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. "I'm just wondering why none of your so called friends aren't here," he said, walking to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, well I'm just wondering when these drugs will wear off so I can stick this into your heart," Faith replied, the grip on her stake tightening.

Wilkins chuckled and drew the curtains to the side, flooding the room with sunlight. "Yes well I might take a rain check on that one my dear." He said. He turned back to Faith and sat down in the chair that was beside her bed. "Although, I wonder if that little magic artifact that I had implanted in you is starting to kick in yet?" He queried, looking off to the side.

Faith's eyes widened, fear running through her mind, "What are you talking about?" She asked, hr voice rising. She gasped as she suddenly felt faint. A cold feeling engulfed her as she felt herself sink backwards, her mind losing control of her body.

Wilkins smiled, "How are you feeling Faith?"

Faith screamed inside her head as she felt her mouth move, words she didn't have any control over coming out. "I'm fine sir."

Wilkins smiled gleefully, but it faded quickly. "I'm sorry Faith. I didn't want to do this , I wanted you to join of your own accord," the Mayor sighed, "But you didn't turn out like I anticipated. You got too grounded to the slayer and her group. So I had to improvise. I got the good ol doc to implant a little demonic artifact in you when he operated on you. All I had to do was the say the spell, and you obey every little word I say." He said, smiling. "Don't worry though, within a couple of hours you will be your usual self, you'll just do whatever I tell you to,"

"_You bastard!" Faith tried to scream, but the words stayed only in her mind. She was locked in a room, a window showing everything from the perspective of her eyes, well, her body's eyes. She watched helplessly as her body acted of someone else's accord. "Help me," she said pleadingly, knowing her cries reached no one._

**////BTVS\**

"You can stay here as long as you need Xander," Giles said as he entered his house, Bo and Xander in tow. Both boys were out of it, barely paying any attention to what was going on. Giles sighed and dropped his keys on the table before walking into the kitchen, where he hastily brewed a cup of tea. A glance into the lounge told him that Bo and Xander were sitting on the chairs, staring off into space. He sighed again and, resisting the urge to add some scotch to his tea, walked into the lounge.

"There's nothing either of you could have done," Giles said, knowing that nothing he said would do anything to help them.

"That doesn't make it any easier Giles," Xander said, looking at the watcher.

"No but it means that you shouldn't beat yourself up over it," Giles replied, "So go beat something else up." Both Bo and Xander looked up at him, shocked. The watcher gave them a grim smile, "It's either I give you my blessing or you sneak out and do it anyway. Just make sure you're careful."

"Thanks," Bo said, before walking out the door, Xander following.

Giles sighed yet again and stood, heading for that bottle of scotch.

**////BTVS\**

Bo growled at the female vampire as she smirked tauntingly at him. He wiped the blood that was running down his forehead from a metal pipe to the head. He charged forward, ducking under the metal pipe that the vampire swung at him, and slamming a stake into her heart. He grabbed the pipe before it fell to the ground and spun around, slamming it into the approaching vampire's head. The demon crashed into a headstone and slumped down, unmoving.

Xander slammed his fist into a vampire, staking it before retaliation even occurred to it. He picked up his dropped gun and pointed it blindly behind him, firing twice. A scream sounded out as a vampire clutched its face, now with two added bullet holes. Xander walked over to the vampire and dropped to his knees, his stake plunging into its chest. He stood and looked to Bo, who was wiping some dust off his clothes.

"And they say guns don't work on vampires," Xander said, looking down at his gun. It was a silenced Taurus 92 model pistol.

"Yeah well, whoever says that hasn't seen you in action," Bo, somewhat sarcastically. "I think that its about time we show Giles that hunter's book." He said, glancing towards the gun, "I say we show him what we came up with."

Xander looked thoughtful for a second, staring at the ground. He looked up and nodded, "Yeah, we can get him to check over our notes first," Xander said, showing an intelligent side that he wasn't known for.

Bo grinned, "Don't want another mistake with that book huh?"

Xander gave him a wry look, "Atleast my muckup with the spell didn't make me a demon,"

"No, guess not," Bo replied, "But atleast I didn't make every woman in town try to kill me,"

"Touché," Xander replied, replacing his gun in a holster he had strapped to the outside of his thigh.

They walked away, heading further into the graveyard. It still surprised Bo how expansive all the graveyards in Sunnydale were. The current graveyard they were walking through was about 15 miles long according to his estimate, and atleast half that wide. He stopped suddenly when he spotted two figures up ahead. He grabbed Xander by the shirt and yanked him to the side, dragging him behind a crypt.

"What the-," he started, but Bo made a quiet gesture. "What the hell?" he repeated in a quieter voice. Bo gestured around the edge of the crypt, and Xander peered around the corner. His eye's widened as he saw Buffy walking with Angel, a supposedly dead Angel.

"Angel," Xander mumbled, stepping back.

"So it is him," Bo said. "Saw a sketch of him in one of Gile's books," he explained at Xander's quizzical look.

"He's supposed to be dead,"

Bo sighed. "Yeah thought so." He glanced around the corner again and looked at Xander. "How do feel about doing some surveillance?"

"I might become a PI one day, so the practice should come in handy,"

**////BTVS\**

Bo and Xander watched as Buffy kissed Angel goodbye and walked away from the mansion, which was apparently Angel's new home. Angel looked grim as he watched Buffy go. He sighed and walked back inside, where he walked out of view.

"He looks like he's a good guy," Bo commented. He stood up and dusted off his jeans.

"Yeah well…we thought he was a good guy when he lost his soul the first time aswell. Angelous is a crazy bastard, but he's also pretty smart." Xander said grimly.

Bo sighed. Man he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Go tell Giles, I'm gonna do another sweep through the graveyard just in case,"

"Yeah okay," Xander replied, not buying it a bit. He jogged off in the general direction of Giles' house anyway.

Bo waited a couple of minutes and walked across to Angel's house. He wrapped on the door twice and waited. He heard footsteps inside and the door suddenly opened, revealing the ensouled vampire.

"Hi, Angel right?" Bo asked, somewhat jovially, "The good vampire who turned bad, killed a heap of people, tried to end the world and got sent to hell. Ring any bells?"

Angel growled and grabbed him by the throat, pulling him in. "Who are you?" he said threateningly.

Bo smirked, "I'm a friend of Buffy's. I'm here to see if you are,"

"What?" Angel asked, frowning. He released his grip on Bo's throat and stepped back. "You're not human," he stated.

"No, but neither are you." Bo stated. He stared at Angel for a moment before stepping around him and walking inside. "The way I see it, you turn evil, try to suck the world into hell- what was the point of that anyway? You would have been sucked in there too,- Anyway you got sent to hell instead and came back as a good guy. Did I cover everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Angel said finally. "Who else knows I'm back?"

"Just Xander, probably Giles within the hour." He sighed and gave Angel a look that spoke depths to the vampire. " You need to get back in the game man. The mayor is planning something, something huge by the looks of it. We need all of our players involved, and that means you." Bo walked towards the door and opened it. He glanced back as he walked out. "Don't be a stranger. Despite Xander's animosity to you, he still knows he can trust you to watch his back when it counts." He closed the door and walked away, leaving Angel with a lot to think about.

**////BTVS\**

Bo sighed as he jogged down Parker Street. He was a few blocks away from Giles' house, his talk with Angel reverberating through his mind. He suddenly fell forwards onto his hands, narrowly avoiding a kick that was aimed at his head. He pushed up onto his hands and kicked backwards, his feet colliding into his attacker's stomach. He twisted onto his feet and looked at his attacker.

"Faith?"

"Hey stud," Faith replied, a wicked smirk on her face.

"Why are you-?"

"I checked myself out. Slayer healing and all that jazz," She cut him off before he could reply. "I got to go, vampires need slaying, you know how it goes,"

Bo stared at her as she walked away, confused.

**////BTVS\**

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Look Buffy, I was waiting until we figured out what happened. I thought you would take it as a bad thing and try to reverse it!" Xander replied, his voice rising.

"So, you still should have told us. You don't know what side effects there are!" Buffy shouted back. Giles walked over to the library doors, checking that no student or teacher was coming to investigate the shouting.

"You wouldn't understand- you don't understand!" Xander said, "This is my power, I can actually do some good with it. You're not taking that away from me!"

Buffy took a step back, a hurt look crossed her features. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Xander. I don't know what I did to make you think that I would." She grabbed her bag and walked out.

"I know why you did it," Willow said, walking over to him, "But that doesn't mean I have to like it," She hurried out after Buffy.

Xander sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Someone tell me I did the right thing,"

"Don't worry Xander, Buffy will get over it. She always does," Giles said.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Bo greeted, entering the library. "Why is Faith out of hospital?" he asked, not giving them time to reply to his previous question.

"W, what did you say?" Giles asked, "She's out of hospital?"

"Yeah she apparently checked herself out. I ran into her last night. She traded in the standard 'hello' for a kick at the head. She was acting strange, like she was when she first showed up."

"I thought the doctor said she wouldn't be awake until today at the earliest," Xander said

"Something like that," Bo replied, "Which begs the question: Can slayer healing make her wake up this fast, or did something else do it."

"You think someone might have done something to her?" Giles asked, somewhat skeptically.

"Could slayer healing have her up and going this quickly?"

Giles rubbed his glasses absent mindedly, "I, I don't know. She… she shouldn't be awake." He stated finally.

A crashing noise sounded throughout the room as Bo's fist crashed through a desk. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed angrily. "3 Guesses on who could've done it. First hint, he's over 100 years old."

"The mayor?" Xander questioned, frowning. "It would explain why he hasn't done anything major recently, as far as we know anyway," he added.

"Even if he did do something to Faith, we still need to figure out the what, why and how." Giles said. He stared ahead, his mind going a million mile an hour. "Bo, why don't you check out some of your contacts, see if they've heard anything," Giles commanded. He knew that the boy got most of his information from other hunters and various demons that were coerced into giving him information. The watcher didn't like it, but knew that it was a necessary evil in their business. "Xander, if your up for it, I want you to go with Bo. You two work good as a team, and should be more than enough for anything that might not want to give up information so easily." Xander nodded his consent. "I'll check through some of my books and see if any of my sources know anything."

"Alright," Bo agreed. He nodded to Xander and they stood and walked out. Bo fished out his cell phone and dialed the first number on his speed dial. "Parker, how's it going?"

"Good man," Came the reply. Parker, despite only being in his early thirties, had been hunting demons since he was 15, leaving him as one of the longest surviving and knowledgeable hunters around. "I don't suppose this is a social call?"

"Afraid not. Have you heard about any demons trying to brainwash a slayer?" Bo asked, glancing around to make sure they weren't being overheard. The halls were empty though, with most students in class, with the ones that weren't either hiding or not even at school.

"There's been the usual death threats and crap, but nothing about brainwashing,"

"Didn't think so," Bo replied. He glanced at Xander, passing him the keys to his car. It was a black 1968 Dodge Charger he had liberated from a bunch of fanatic demon hunters that were after him and Spiderman just before he came to Sunnydale. The benefit of that was that the back seat was already hollowed out and packed with weapons. "The guy who could've arranged it is a pro, especially when it comes to covering his tracks."

"Who is this pro?" Parker asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Ever heard of Richard Wilkins the 3rd, the Mayor of Sunnydale?"

"You're kidding me?" Parker replied incredulously.

"Again with the no. He's actually over a hundred years old. Think you could try and find out how?"

"I'm on it. I'll keep in touch."

"Great, thanks," Bo ended the call. "I got to make a few more calls, but what do say we get Angel involved in this?"

Xander nodded reluctantly as he opened the door and sat down, Bo doing the same in the passenger side. "To Deadboy's then," Xander said, the engine roaring to life as he twisted the key in the ignition. With a grin he tore out of the parking lot, tearing down the street.

**////BTVS\**

"Oh come on," Bo complained, snapping out a side kick that took out a demon charging at him. He elbowed blindly behind him, catching a demon in the nose. His eyes never left the beat up demon in front of him, who he was currently threatening for information. "Either tell me what you know or I break something else."

Xander stepped inside a large haymaker, blocking it with his forearms. He brought his elbow upwards, crashing into the chin of the demon he was fighting. He followed with a hook to the jaw and then grabbed the back of its head, bringing it down into his knee. He drove his combat knife, one that he'd started carrying when he saw how useful it was for Bo, into the demon's chest. He planted his foot against the now dead demon and pushed it away, freeing his knife. He glanced around, watching as Angel, who had insisted on coming with them, easily outclassed the demon he was fighting before snapping its neck.

"Good to see you've smartened up and learnt how to fight," Angel commented, looking at Xander. He began talking again as Xander's mouth opened. "You've had it in you to be a good hunter, I'm just glad to see you finally realized that." Angel continued, his mind flashing back to how Xander had stood down Angelous. "Besides, it was getting boring having to save you all the time."

"Thanks," Xander replied, the one word he never thought he would ever use when talking to the ensouled vampire. A scream ended their conversation, and they looked over to see the last conscious demon clutching its arm.

"A guy's been going around trying to recruit any new demons for the Mayor," the demon said hurriedly, "Anyone who doesn't agree is wiped out. He's already taken out the gang of Farleks."

"Singlehandedly?" Angel asked, receiving a nod in response. "Farleks are some of the most skilled fighters among demonkind," Angel explained to Bo and Xander.

"Great, just what we need," Xander commented. Bo and Angel stiffened suddenly, and Bo dived to the side, tackling Xander to the ground, just as a rocket crashed into the side of the warehouse, sending it crashing down on top of the three warriors. Bo groaned as he pushed himself up against the rubble covering him. With a final push he emerged from the pile. He picked up a large piece of wall next to him and threw it aside, revealing an already healed Xander. A groan and the sound of rubble moving alerted them that Angel had got himself out.

"What the hell was that?" Bo asked, glancing around. A figure suddenly entered the room, a long katana held in his right hand. He glanced back, noticing that Angel was in the shadows, out of the sunlight that now filtered into the room from the gaping hole in the wall. "Who the hell are you?"

"You are the ones opposing the mayor," the person, if he could be classed that, stated. His eyes began to glow green as he shot forward towards them, moving almost too fast too be seen. Bo leaned back, avoiding the sword that was swung at his head. He blocked a kick, but the power behind it was enough to send him airborne. He crashed into the ground, rolling a few times before he pushed himself to his feet.

Xander's eyes widened as he watched his friend go flying back. He quickly drew his gun, opening fire on the attacker. "Crap," he cursed as the person managed to block the bullets with his sword. The person walked casually towards him, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "What do I call you anyway, I'm sick of referring to you as person in my head?" Xander asked, thinking furiously on what to do.

"Draco," The man muttered before hurling the sword forward into the unsuspecting Xander.

Xander gasped as the sword impaled his chest, almost crying out from the pain. Draco was suddenly sent flying to the ground as Bo's foot slammed into his head. Draco rose to his feet, only realizing too late that he was in the shadows. Angel grabbed him around the neck, the ensouled vampire driving his knee into his back.

Angel repeatedly drove his knee into Draco's back before trying to snap his neck. The mayor's assassin kicked back, catching Angel in the knee. Draco used the moment to spin around and punch the vampire in the face before grabbing his shirt and hurling him into the sunny area. Angel never reached it however as Bo jumped into the vampire, stopping Angel from entering the sunlight and sending them both crashing to the ground.

Bo groaned as he stood, leaning out of the way of a foot aimed at his head and caught the offending limb. Bo pushed back, knocking the assassin off balance before lifting him into the air. Bo swung Draco over his head and into the ground behind him. The bastard lashed out with a kick though, Bo losing his grip on the leg.

Draco frowned as Bo began to smile, and a searing pain suddenly exploded in his back. He painfully turned his head to see that Xander had a gun aimed at him.

"Incendiary rounds," Xander commented with a grin.

The assassin turned back around in time for Bo's fist to collide with his jaw. The assassin dropped backwards, falling to the ground with all the grace of a drunken ballerina.

"What now?" Xander asked, his gun still trained on the downed Draco. In his other hand was the katana Bo had helped pull out of his chest.

"I think its time we sent the mayor a message," Angel said as he approached. He was limping slightly, but it was nothing that vampire healing wouldn't fix.

Bo grinned at Angel's response. "Now you're talking my language."

**////BTVS\**

Bo slammed open the doors of the mayor's office building, scanning the room as he walked forward. Xander followed behind, pushing the now restrained Draco forward as he went, his gun against the back of the assasin's head.

"Hey, you can't just go in there!" The receptionist shouted, instantly cowering back at the look on their faces.

"Freeze," A guard said, drawing his gun as he approached them. Bo seemed to disappear from sight as he moved to the guard. He grabbed the guard's hands that held the gun and slammed them into the guy's forehead with enough force to knock the guard unconscious. He pulled out his own Walther P99 and fired at the two guards approaching from the hallway. The bullets hit the guards in both shoulders, effectively disabling them. He continued forward towards the mayor's office, Xander in tow.

Bo slammed his foot against the door, sending the offending object flying off its hinges and crashing into the ground. Bo entered the room, watching as the mayor and two green looking demons he was talking to rose from their chairs.

"What is the meaning of thi-" one of the demons started, but a bullet to the brain from Xander's gun shut the demon up permanently. Its companion barely had the chance to be surprised before Bo's gun barked and it dropped to the ground, joining its companion.

"What do you think you're doing?" The mayor asked, anger evident in his normally cheery voice. The feeling was quickly squashed however.

"I think its time you stop messing with us," Bo said forcefully. Xander pushed Draco forward, the incendiary round he loaded 3 down into his magazine blasted into Draco's head, resulting in a gruesome explosion of body parts.

"This is your last warning," Xander said before swinging his gun around and firing at the mayor. The incendiary round tried to top its previous explosion by blowing the mayor's head completely off. Just as soon as it was done though the head regenerated itself, revealing the mayor's smug smile. They looked like they had expected this however, and just stormed out of the room.

**////BTVS\**

"That won't be necessary officer," The mayor said, dismissing the concern the officer showed for trying to catch the two intruders who had shot up his office. The receptionist had contacted the police, unfortunately for the mayor.

"We will catch them sir, no matter what you say. This kind of attack cannot be tolerated," The officer, one sergeant John Walker, said. "You may be the mayor, but you don't control us."

The mayor sighed and tapped a button on his intercom. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way officer," he said, feigning a sigh. A woman chose that time to enter his office. "If you would," the mayor said, gesturing to the officer. The woman nodded and stepped forward, driving her knee into the officer's balls. She stepped behind him, snapping the man's neck like a twig. "Very good my dear,"

"Yes sir," Faith replied willingly.

The mayor smiled at her and picked up an object of his desk. A beam shot out of it, striking Faith in the chest. The slayer convulsed for a few seconds before stopping.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Faith shouted, jumping to her feet.

"You're back in control Faith," The mayor replied. " I didn't want to have to resort to that kind of underhanded tactics, but it was necessary."

"You brainwashed me!" Faith yelled back, eyeing the door.

"Uh uh," the Mayor said, waving his finger back and forth, "I wouldn't do that Faith, considering you just killed a Police officer." He smiled as Faith looked hauntingly at the body at her feet. "You're a killer now. You really think your friends will understand that. They didn't even come to see you when you got out of surgery, what do you think they will do when they find out you're a murderer?"

"It, it wasn't me. I wasn't in control," Faith stated quietly.

"Wasn't it? All that spell did was release your true character," The mayor said. It was a stone cold lie, but Faith didn't know that. It was for her own good anyway. He didn't want to kill her, and wouldn't have to if she was on his side. "I can offer you a job, a place to stay, and you can confide in me."

"You're a sick bastard!" Faith said. Her shoulders sagged though as she realized he was right. Buffy wouldn't forgive her for killing someone, neither would Red or Giles. She was alone. The emotions clouded her mind, not letting her think straight."When do I start?" she asked eventually.

The mayor smiled as he walked over to her and hugged her. "Its going to be alright Faith," He stated with certainty. "I won't let anything else hurt you."


End file.
